1. Field
Apparatuses and methods consistent with exemplary embodiments relate to a semiconductor laser, and more particularly, to a semiconductor laser resonator capable of selecting or separating a resonant mode from other resonant modes and a semiconductor laser device including the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
In semiconductor laser devices, a semiconductor laser resonator is a core part for obtaining an optical gain. In general, a gain medium of a semiconductor laser resonator has a circular disc shape or a cubic shape. The gain medium and its vicinity are covered with a metal or a dielectric material. However, the number of resonant modes generated by the semiconductor laser resonator is high and the resonant modes are complicated.